As opposed to Type 1 Diabetes mellitus, in which there is an absolute insulin deficiency due to destruction of islet cells in the pancreas, Type 2 Diabetes mellitus (T2D), formerly known as noninsulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) or adult-onset diabetes, is a metabolic disorder characterized by high blood glucose and a relative insulin deficiency due to insulin resistance. Type 2 diabetes constitutes about 90% of cases of diabetes worldwide and demonstrates an increasingly growing rate of prevalence. Type-2 diabetes is typically managed by changes in lifestyle, such as exercise and dietary modification, and in certain cases by medications and surgery.
Obesity is thought to be one of the primary causes of type 2 diabetes, especially in people who are genetically predisposed for the disease. Obesity is often treated by performing a bariatric surgery procedure (also known as weight-loss surgery) on the gastrointestinal tract of an obese patient in order to reduce weight. Multiple clinical studies and reports have indicated that in addition to weight-loss, certain bariatric surgery procedures can contribute to remission or improvement in disease management of type-2 diabetes, as well as to reduction in insulin resistance. This is specifically the case in certain bariatric procedures that bypass the proximal part of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract, such as Roux-en-Y gastric bypass (RYGB), duodenal-jejunal bypass (DJB) surgery and gastrojejunal bypass (GJB) surgery, all aimed at bypassing the duodenum. Unfortunately, bariatric surgery is associated with high risk and high cost and is not the optimal solution for management of the majority of T2D and non-obese patients, estimated at hundreds of millions worldwide. Thus, bariatric surgery is not used in the majority of T2D patients for disease management.
Previous attempts to obtain effects similar to bariatric surgery have included the use of minimally invasive devices, such as those inserted endoluminally. Such attempts have included use of staplers to reduce stomach size, insertion of devices into the stomach (most common of which is the intra-gastric balloon), implantation of electrical stimulators that intervene with stomach function (gastric electrical stimulation) via the modulation of gastric nerves activity, use of sleeves that bypass the duodenum such as the EndoBarrier® (GI Dynamics™) and radio-frequency (RF) ablation applied to the surface of the organ in the gastrointestinal tract with non-penetrating electrodes, as described in US Patent Publication No. 2008/0275445 A1 assigned to BanX, or in WO 2012099974 A2 assigned to Fractyl Laboratories, Inc., which targets duodenum mucosa, and ablation of the area around the pyloric sphincter as described in EP1567082 A1 to Curon.
Each of these methods, however, suffers from inherent limitations. For example, use of the EndoBarrier® is associated with adverse events and has unwarranted side effects, such as vomiting, nausea, abdominal pain, mucosal tear, bleeding, migration and obstruction, necessitating early device removal. (Verdam F J et al. Obesity 2012, Vol 2012). The use of staplers suffers from complications and failed to show the effectiveness of surgery. The use of intra-gastric balloons suffers from side effects, such as migration. The use of gastric electrical stimulation suffers from limited efficacy.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a novel solution for endoluminal interventions that will overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.